Cartoon Nickelodeon Network/Bumpers
Bumpers "Tweet"er They are bumpers where Cartoon Network, WB Animation, and Nickelodeon characters interact with each other using "Tweet"er, a parody of Twitter. Evil Minds Think Alike Plot: Brimstone and The Brain share out their hatred of heroes and how they want to conquer the world. Characters: Brimstone The Brain Transcript: Can Samurai Jack and Velocity Be Best Friends? Plot: TBD Characters *Samurai Jack *Velocity Transcript: Cute Girls Plot: Characters *Nancy Samano Transcript: New Friends, New Enemies Plot: TBD Characters *Lori Loud *Brittney Hemperger Transcript: Did You Know That...? Starring The Brain Cheetahs Don't Roar, But Rather Chirp Characters *The Brain *Gatopardos Cats Are Afraid Of Cucumbers Characters * The Brain *Mr. Blik *Gordon *Waffle Ghosts Are Afraid of Salt Characters * The Brain *Claire the Ghost First Velociraptor Fossil in 1922 Characters * The Brain *Velocity Babies Breath and Swallow At The Same Time Characters * The Brain *Lily Loud Octopuses eat Crabs Characters *The Brain * Squidward * Mr. Krabs Cats Chase Rabbits Characters *The Brain *Mittens the Cat *Princess Sally There Are Literally Hundreds of Languages Spoken in Mexico Characters * The Brain * Manuel Garcia Cartoons got Talent It is a parody of America Got Talent with Ember McClain, Puffy Anumi and Shunky as Judges Pinky's Audition Plot: Pinky sings Disco Inferno Characters * Pinky *Ember McClain *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki *Shunky Transcript: (It cuts to a stage) *'Pinky': Hello I'm singing Disco Inferno by Eddie Murphy! *'Shunky': Okay, Pinky! Let's hear it! *'Ember': Yeah! *'Ami Onuki': I'd love to hear a song made by Eddie Murphy! *'Pinky': Okay, here it goes! (clears throat) *'Pinky': (singing) Burn Baby Burn! *'Pinky': To my surprise, one hundred stories high People getting loose y'all Getting down on the roof Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say (Burn baby burn) disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down (Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down Satisfaction came in a chain reaction (Burnin) I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct The heat was on, rising to the top Everybody is going strong And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Burn baby burn) disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down (Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down Up above my head, I hear music in the air That makes me know There's a party somewhere Satisfaction came in a chain reaction I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct The heat was on, rising to the top Everybody is going strong And that is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say (Burn baby burn) disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down (Burn baby burn) Disco Inferno (Burn baby burn) burn that mother down *'Ember': Wow! *'Shunky': That was... pretty amazing! *'Ami Onuki': Yes it was *'Pinky': So... what do you all give it? *'Shunky': 102 *'Ember McClain': 10! *'Yumi and Ami': 10 as well! *'Pinky': Yay Cartoon Nickelodeon! (Logo shows and Bumper ends) Brimstone's Auditon PLOT: Brimstone sings One. Invader Zim Invades... Animaniacs PLOT: T Characters: *Zim *GIR *Pig *Dib *Gaz *Ms. Bitters *Professor Membrane *The Almighty Tallest Transcript: SpongeBob SquarePants PLOT: TBD Characters: *Zim *GIR Transcript: Samurai Jack PLOT: TBD Characters: *Zim *Dib Transcript: The Fairly OddParents PLOT: TBD Characters: *Zim *Tak *Dib *Gaz Transcript: Bug It is a series of bumpers showing random brief clips of CNN characters encountering the CNN bug (A black, white, and orange cockroach-like bug) TBD Characters: Transcript: Other Bumpers Girl Club PLOT: Freakazoid notices a girl club with a bunch of girls inside. Attracted to them, he decides to head inside, despite being a boy Characters *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Kaitlyn Wood *Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Gata the Cat *Garnet *Sandy Cheeks *Lori Loud *Frankie Foster *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki Transcript: Baylee and Velocity PLOT: Velocity takes Baylee Mardis with him, but she ends up annoying him. Characters *Velocity *Baylee Mardis Transcript: Battle of the Child Geniuses PLOT: When Jimmy Neutron and Dexter saw each other's inventions, they both get jealous and have a "science battle" with each other. Characters *Jimmy Neutron *Dexter *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Dee Dee Transcript: Zim vs Alien PLOT: Zim is trying to launch a missile at Dimmsville, but soon, Alien arrives to mess up Zim's lab in the stupidest ways possible. Characters *Zim *Alien *Timmy Turner (mentioned) Transcript: The Vending Machine PLOT: Taking a break from making his evil invention, Sfika goes out to get a drink or soda, but when the vending machine stops working, Sfika will have to do things in a hard way. Characters *Sfika the Wasp *Gatopardos the Cheetah Transcript: Come on, I Just Want A Nap! PLOT: Gatopardos wants a 3-hour nap, but he keeps getting disturbed by Baylee, Dot, Shunky, and Linda Doggie. Characters *Gatopardos the Cheetah *Baylee Mardis *Dot Warner *Shunky *Linda Doggie Transcript: Pizza Party PLOT: Bloo has started a pizza party for his/her friends to eat pizza, drink soda, and chat, but soon they discover that they have made it in Velocity's property without his permission. Characters *Bloo *Velocity * Transcript: The Chemical PLOT: Dexter is busy building something. However, unbeknownst to him, Dee Dee finds a bottle with a bright-colored green chemical in it that she finds interesting and decides to show SpongeBob and Patrick. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Transcript: Dance Chaos PLOT: A bunch of characters are having fun at a dance party, but when the Warners arrive to invade the party, chaos starts to occur. Characters *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Scooby-Doo *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Gatopardos the Cheetah *Ickis *Lincoln Loud *Lola Loud *Claire the Ghost Transcript: Foxy and Xero's Conversation PLOT: Agent Foxy and Agent Xero are having a private conversation with each other about their lives as secret agents. Characters *Agent Foxy *Agent Xero *Pounce the Cat (mentioned) *Mole (mentioned) Transcript: (It cuts to Agent Foxy's bedroom) *'Agent Foxy': Hey, Xero. *'Agent Xero': Yes, Foxy. *'Agent Foxy': Are we the same? *'Agent Xero': Ah, yes. We look the same. But, you're an animal. *'Agent Foxy': And you're a human. laughing Excluded PLOT: Flytrap is excluded from a club with chocolate milk, so he has to break in. Characters *Flytrap * * * * * * Transcript: Bathroom Trouble PLOT: Nancy has to use the bathroom, but due to a long waiting line, she couldn't hold it through. Soon, Velocity notices and tries to help. Characters *Nancy *Velocity * * * * * Transcript: Villain in a... HERO PARTY!? Plot: The heroes are having a party with each other. However, a villain arrives and disguises as a hero for an evil reason. Characters *Madame Freakshow *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Cyborg *Raven *Samurai Jack *Velocity *Mr. X *Gatopardos the Cheetah *Flytrap *Collin the Speedy Boy Transcript: Hug the Creepz PLOT: Minka wants a hug from Junior Stork. Fearing that she'll blow up randomly, he refuses to, but his friend, Tulip, keeps on trying to force him too. (NOTE: This is a parody to a YouTube video, Hug the Bowz) Characters *Minka the Creeper *Junior Stork *Tulip Transcript: Supernatural Fun PLOT: Some supernatural characters have fun scaring people. Characters *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Grim Reaper *Marceline *Claire the Ghost *Gideon the Ghost *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers Transcript: Two Tuxedo Cats PLOT: Toby has to deal with Carl trying to steal his money without him knowing. Characters *Toby *Carl the Tuxedo Cat Transcript: The Button PLOT: TBD Characters * * Transcript: The Boy Who Cried Cryptids PLOT: TBD Characters *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Mothman *Chupacabra Transcript: Eating Potato Chips in a Parked Car PLOT: TBD (NOTE: This is a parody to the YouTube video, Childish Gambino - Bonfire (Animated)) Characters *Luan Loud * Transcript: Clothing Dyed Purple!? PLOT: TBD Characters *Squidward *Professor Membrane *Luna Loud Transcript: Leni and Femuto PLOT: TBD Characters *Leni Loud *Femuto *Bobby Santiago * Transcript TBD PLOT: TBD Characters *Alien *Burrunjor Special Bumpers Happy 1st Anniversary, Cartoons Unite! Happy 1st Anniversary, Goblin Ninja! Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas